


Bad Girl

by charlotteschaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Heroes to Villains, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Going Under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/pseuds/charlotteschaos
Summary: Narcissa/Firenze. Narcissa can be just as bad as Bellatrix, perhaps even worse. PWP, Bestiality





	Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For the Firenze Fest at by_the_fountain.  


* * *

One step. Two steps. Narcissa was barely in the Forbidden Forest. She looked over her shoulder at Bellatrix who was smirking right back at her. She would prove to her sister that she wasn't some scared firstie. She was in her sixth year and she could handle herself. Narcissa could walk into the forest any time she wanted to and nothing would harm her because she had her wand and she was prepared.  
  
Squaring her shoulders, Narcissa stared out ahead of her, trying not to start at the birds fluttering out of a nearby bush, or worry what that filthy servant Hagrid would do if he caught her out here. Alone. With those huge, rough hands and... no... that was disgusting-- even if she wondered if every part of him was oversized.  
  
Three steps. Four steps. The gloom of the dense forest was starting to close in on her as she picked up the pace. If she died in here, Bellatrix would be in so much trouble. Not that it would do her much good, but it amused her to think about. Bellatrix, as far as she could tell, had always wanted to be an only child. It probably made it worse that Narcissa was so perfect-looking, Narcissa reasoned. Bellatrix had to try and develop a personality after she was born and stole all of the attention. Unfortunately for everyone, bitchiness was what passed for a personality in the Black family.  
  
She turned back to see if Bellatrix had followed, only to find that not only was her sister not there, but that she had wandered so far into the forest during her musings that she could no longer see the school. A distinct snap of a twig unsettled her enough that she whirled around with her wand out. What she saw made her gasp.  
  
Miles of long, silky blond hair and a tanned torso that melted into an unfortunate, yet strangely erotic set of horse legs. The boy appeared to be around her age, but she knew that it was hard to tell with centaurs, they aged much slower than witches.  
  
She'd been told that centaurs weren't friendly, and while part of her was compelled to say something nasty to the half-breed, the way his mane glowed in the verdant luminosity and how he shook it as if he knew he was being admired, clammed her up. "It is not safe for students to be in the forest. Bane will see you."  
  
His speech was entrancing; if not for the solemn cadence then for the beauty of his mellow voice. The Black family kept stables, she'd learned to ride at an early age, but she knew that a centaur would never allow that. She really didn't want to ride him anyway, what she wanted to do was to slide her fingers over his palomino hide and feel the warm ripple of his flanks shuddering under her touch.  
  
Perhaps he could sense that, as he took a few steps forward before kicking lightly at the grassy floor. "You should go. It is not safe for you."  
  
It was in her nature to ignore what she didn't want to hear, today was no exception. Indulging herself, she closed in on him and ran her fingers along his animal back, watching the ripple of sensitive muscles. He whipped his tail at her and it hit her shoulder like the dull thud of a silk flogger, the tail pieces lightly stung her face.  
  
She pressed her cheek against his warm body and allowed her hands to explore his warm, wet chest and slide through his sleek hair. His pulse raced under her adoration, she could feel it in her cheek as she pressed it to his flank. He was so, so warm and the day was taking on a chill as it passed into night. Dreamily she opened her eyes to make sure that Bellatrix wasn't around.  
  
This was her little secret, the one thing that would horrify her family to know, her one flaw, her fetish, her weakness... and the reason she visited the stables so often.  
  
Kissing down his horsey belly, she continued to pet him, caressing in circles over his haunches and down his back legs. His giant, heavy cock twitched at her approach, as if he anticipated this, like he knew where she was going and what she intended to do. With her own horses, she was responsible for making sure they were kept clean. She was meant to instruct the house-elves to do it, but she took care of their pricks personally.  
  
Taking the massive, rubbery appendage in her hands, she pushed back the sheath and began to lick, finding it surprisingly sweet amongst the saline taste. She rubbed her cheek to it as she undid her blouse button by button till she could squeeze him between her pale breasts.  
  
He stomped nervously, not unlike her horses, but instead of an uncertain whinny, he groaned as she attended to him. The sound aroused her further, inciting her to want more as she felt the strong itch deep inside of her. She discarded her knickers and rolled over onto all fours under him. Digging her toes into the ground, she spread her legs lifted her cunt till she could feel the tip of Firenze rubbing against her.  
  
The sensation proved overpowering to him and she felt the hard stab of initial penetration. She bit her lip and tried to relax as her palms scraped against the dirt. It was so wrong, so disgusting to allow a beast, a half-breed to take her like this, but it's why she started it. Firenze pulled out and she readjusted her hands and rubbed her moist cunt against him again, urging him and teasing him as she enjoyed the cool air blowing on her open snatch and the friction of the rubbery cock nudging between her skin.  
  
Then she was again split open by the enormous member. It stretched her hard and pushed as deeply into her as it could go. "Still," she commanded, as if he were one of her horses, but he understood the words and remained frozen in his spot. She worked her hips against him, feeling the delicious rubbing in her tender insides and the soreness of the taxed skin. Balancing on one hand, she licked her fingers and set them to work on rubbing her clit as she groaned and undulated against him, her wool plaid skirt scratched the top of her perfect, pale arse and she pictured herself, under this beast like a whore, connected to him by her cunt, his head reared, hair cascading over his back... and the rubbing.  
  
Her perfect little twat, hot pink and tender, being violated with this obscenely huge prick, pumping in and out of her, reddened, swollen skin stretched to capacity. She thought about what it would look like inside of her, how that rubbery skin always exposed to the elements was pressing on that magic spot, rubbing against it. Finally she concentrated on what it was going to be like when he came, spewing so much into her that it would flood out of her cunt and over her thighs and wet the ground. All of that filthy horse spunk overwhelming her insides and spewing out.  
  
At that thought, she lost it, cooing and whining into the ground. She reached back to wrap her hand around his cock and massaged the rest of it that wouldn't fit into her, rocking back against him as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. His frustration was palpable. He wanted deeper inside of her, to feel more of her, she could tell. That fact and that she couldn't take him in any deeper aroused her again, and she whimpered and worked faster. She could feel his restraint even as he began to thrust into her. Such a gentle beast, but then, they all were.  
  
After a few more hard strokes she could feel the gush of his release inside of her. It was no puny human come, but a full force flood inside of her. It ran out of her down her thighs, pooling at her knees. When he pulled out of her, she felt another wave of it dribble warmly between her legs before she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"I should not have... but you should not have... " Firenze looked skyward as if there were some sort of answer there for what had just happened.  
  
Narcissa didn't care about his awkwardness. She was resting in her afterglow, feeling the sharp emptiness of where he'd violated her. It took a while before she was willing to move again, and when she did, it was to charm herself clean and summon her knickers.  
  
"The forest is dangerous; Bane will come any moment now."  
  
She headed back out the way she came. "Good, bring him along next time," she said over her shoulder. She winked and noted that evidently, centaurs can blush.


End file.
